Mr Hale and the Terrible, No Good, Awful Autumn
by ZYDRON
Summary: Il y a un nouveau shérif en ville, et Derek veut définitivement sortir avec. Malheureusement, le fils de Stiles déteste Derek du plus profond de ses tripes. [ONE-SHOT][TRADUCTION] by bleep0bleep.


Note de l'auteur: Merci à madam-m, paintedrecs et jay pour la bêta.

Ce OS était pour le _Sterek Week 2016_ , sur le thème "Enfants". J'ai réalisé que dans la plupart des fics que j'ai écris sur ce thème, l'enfant adore automatiquement le rencard, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait hilarant de faire l'opposé.

Note de la traductrice: Ceci est ma première traduction ! L'histoire originale appartient donc à bleep0bleep sur ao3, et les personnages à Jeff Davis. Il n'y a que la traduction française qui m'appartient.

J'ai fais de mon mieux afin que ce récit vous soit le plus plaisant et fluide à lire tout en restant le plus fidèle à l'original, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Concernant les petites astérisques que vous retrouverez peut-être durant votre lecture, elles sont liées à une petite explication ou précision de ma part, qui se trouvent tout en bas ! Un grand merci à Geebees qui m'a beaucoup aidée lorsque certaines phrases me posaient problème.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mr. Hale and the Terrible, No Good, Awful Autumn  
by bleep0bleep

Derek posa la dernière bouteille de colle sur la table—il s'occupait d'installer le matériel de bricolage pour cet après-midi. On trouvait des papiers cartonnés de couleur sur chaque table, des ciseaux à bouts rond, de la colle ainsi que des paillettes, et il avait même pu emprunter un aspirateur pour nettoyer plus tard. Le professeur avait également mis à disposition une pile de magazines qui attendait d'être découpée, des marqueurs, des cure-pipes* et des pompons.

La cloche sonna au loin; ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir de leur récréation. Derek se mit à sourire face au matériel mis en place par ses soins, savourant sa dernière minute de paix et de calme avant que ses élèves ne reviennent.

Ils entrèrent bruyamment dans la classe, les yeux pétillants et pleins d'énergie. Larry était recouvert d'une sorte boue, alors que le soleil brillait sur la Californie depuis une semaine entière. Jill ne se priva pas de réquisitionner toutes les paillettes, prenant tous les petits pots qu'elle posa sur son banc tout en les organisant par couleur. Derek secoua la tête, amusé.

«Jill, on va partager les fournitures, okay?», dit-il, s'efforçant de la convaincre de ne prendre les paillettes que quand elle en avait besoin. «Larry, ta maman a prévu un pantalon de rechange pour toi—est-ce que tu veux aller te changer dans la salle de bain?»

L'ébène venait juste de terminer ses explications sur le projet artistique, et Larry de revenir de la pièce d'eau (plutôt) propre, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Il fit face à une Erica exaspérée. Un enfant se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, les bras croisés, adressant à Derek le plus long regard haineux et malveillant de sa vie.

«Hey», fit-elle. «Je sais qu'on est en octobre et que tu es déjà—»

«Déjà en plein dans mon programme scolaire.», répondit-il avec un soupir, jetant un oeil au petit garçon actuellement en train de cracher sur le sol.

«Voici Br— Br—», Erica soupira à son tour, lui donnant quelques papiers. Derek nota le nom de l'élève avant de hausser les sourcils face au nombre de rapports concernant celui-ci, alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencés depuis deux mois. «Il était dans la classe d'Harris, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu es le seul autre professeur du 3rd Grade* qui a encore de la place. S'il te plait?»

«Il est dans le 3rd Grade?» Cet enfant semblait à peine âgé de six ans.

«Il a sauté une classe. Les autres élèves lui menaient la vie dure, et Harris n'aidait sûrement pas. Tu sais comment il est.»

Derek observa le petit alors qu'il avait les mains pleines, imaginant ce pauvre garçon à la merci d'autres enfants cruels—avec un nom comme le sien, ça ne devait pas être facile. Cependant, il devait être intelligent, puisqu'il avait sauté une classe.

Erica connaissait son point faible, qui est d'aider les élèves qui se faisaient mettre de côté par les autres.

«Bien.», dit-il.

«T'es le meilleur!», rayonna Erica. Elle fit signe au jeune Bronisław, qui les rejoignit lentement, jetant un regard prudent à l'ébène. «Voici Mr Hale, il sera ton nouveau professeur, okay? Sois sage.», dit-elle, alors que l'enfant lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

«Hey», intervient Derek. «Ce n'est pas gentil. Tu devrais être respectueux envers les personnes qui travaillent ici.»

«Tu devrais être respectueux envers TA TRONCHE.», répondit Bronisław, roulant des yeux.

Derek retient l'envie de discipliner l'enfant et adressa un hochement de tête à Erica signifiant "je m'en charge", avant de le faire entrer dans la pièce. «Bien. Tout le monde, voici Bronisław. Il sera dans notre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui.»

«Bonjour», firent les élèves en coeur, arrachant un sourire satisfait à leur professeur. Ils sont mignons. Et de bons enfants.

«Bronisław, tu peux t'asseoir ici avec Jill et Kyle, il y'a du matériel de bricolage puisque nous fabriquons des décorations d'Halloween pour décorer la classe, mais sois aussi créatif que tu le veux.», expliqua gentillement l'ébène au garçon.

«Peu importe.», dit le garçon. «Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais prononcer mon nom correctement que je vais t'aimer.»

Jill fit une grimace outrée. « Mr Hale est le meilleur. Tout le monde l'aime.»

Bronisław observa Derek, et celui-ci pensa qu'il n'avait vu la phrase "challenge accepted" être aussi bien personnifiée par un enfant.

«Amusez vous bien.», souffla le professeur avant de s'éloigner de la table. Jill et Kyle étaient ses meilleurs élèves, et ils avaient toujours de la facilité à se faire des amis. Il était sûr et certain qu'il allait trouver sa place en un rien de temps.

* * *

Bronisław est un putain de _cauchemar_.

Derek ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait pourtant essayé tous les conseils se trouvant dans son manuel, et plus encore, mais ce gamin semblait vouloir rester à l'écart de tout le monde, causant un chahut général, dans l'unique but de semer le désordre.

Bron, comme il préférait être appelé, avait volé toutes les paillettes de Jill lors de son premier jour, et en avait mis absolument partout. Le concierge avait simplement vidé la poubelle lors de son passage, laissant le soin à Derek de s'occuper des paillettes.

Le jour suivant, il s'était amusé à cacher le pantalon de rechange de Larry. Celui-ci n'ayant alors plus de quoi se changer après la récréation fut obligé de garder ses habits, mettant de la boue absolument partout sur les chaises, le sol, et les bancs.

Il levait tout le temps la main, demandant «Mais pourquoi?», à tout bout de champ comme un enregistrement que l'on passerait en boucle dans le seul but d'être agaçant, alors que Derek venait d'expliquer clairement une consigne.

Terminant ses exercices de mathématique le premier, il préférait faire des bruits avec sa bouche au point que ses camarades s'en plaignent, au lieu de rester tranquillement assit à lire quelque chose.

L'ébène poussa un soupir, faisant une liste des sujets à aborder avec les parents de Bronisław. C'est une bonne chose que la réunion des parent-professeur tombe ce lundi soir.

* * *

Aucun signe de Bronisław ou d'un Stilinski jusqu'à maintenant. Derek soupira, remettant sa paperasse en place avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Il avait quasiment vu tous les parents, et la réunion touchait à sa fin.

L'ébène jeta un oeil à sa montre. Yep. 8h36 du soir. C'était fini depuis un moment.

Derek commença à ramasser ses affaires, lorsqu'il repéra des paillettes briller du coin de l'oeil, celle-ci se trouvant dans un coin. «Merde», jura-t-il.

Il se mit à genoux avec un mini ramasse-poussière et un balais, tentant de toutes les ramasser. C'était sans compter le fait qu'elles se soient vraiment bien incrustées. Il se mit à tousser, se mettant accidentellement de la poussière et des paillettes sur tout le visage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit :

«Um, bonjour? Est-ce bien la classe de Mr Hale?»

Le professeur jura à nouveau; rencontrer un parent avec ses fesses en premier plan n'était pas vraiment adapté à une première impression de lui.

Il se remit droit et reprit ses esprits, s'arrêtant une fois arrivé à la porte de la classe, avant de faire entrer le magnifique homme qui s'y trouvait.

Ce dernier portait un insigne de Shérif ainsi qu'un uniforme dont les manches épousaient ses biceps, ce qui plongea Derek dans ses pensées car en effet, leur école élémentaire avait invité toute sorte de personne faisant partie de la communauté—des infirmières, des pompiers, des officiers, etc, afin de faire le plus de présentation de carrière possible aux étudiants au cours de l'année. Il ne pu se rappeler il avait déjà été assigné à quelqu'un.

Derek avait vaguement entendu dire qu'ils avaient un nouveau Shérif; c'est une petite communauté, leur petite ville, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il avait entendu de bonne choses à propos du Shérif: celui-ci était passionné, dévoué à son travail et possédait un oeil acéré pour les détails.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait si _jeune._

Et si sexy.

L'ébène se mit à tenter de deviner l'âge de l'homme—début de la trentaine, très probablement plus jeune que lui. Et puis, ça aurait été très étrange s'il lui avait directement demandé—quand le Shérif toussa à nouveau, lui faisant réaliser qu'il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

«Oh, oui, désolé pour ça. Je suis Derek Hale.»

Le Shérif prit sa main et lui adressa une poigne ferme. «Enchanté de vous rencontrer! Stiles!»

«Quoi?» Styles? Est-ce qu'il venait juste de commenter l'apparence de sa salle de classe?

«Ah, c'est mon nom.» Stiles lui fit un sourire éclatant et radieux. «Mon vrai prénom est plus difficile à prononcer; j'ai gardé la tradition avec mon fils, mais il n'est pas aussi horrible que le mien, sérieusement.»

Le professeur hocha la tête, conservant le contact de leurs mains un peu trop longtemps. De près, Stiles était encore plus à couper le souffle—de grands yeux bruns et de douces lèvres roses embrassables à souhait.

Il avait toujours voulu dire _fuck the police*._

Derek fit un pas en avant, entrant dans l'espace personnel de son interlocuteur tout en redressant les épaules d'une manière qu'il savait le mettait en valeur; il n'était pas allé à la salle de sport depuis quelque temps, mais il avait conscience de son apparence plutôt avantageuse. Il pouvait totalement flirter avec quelqu'un s'il le souhaitait. Et c'est ce qu'il _voulait_ ; personne n'avait autant piqué son intérêt depuis longtemps.

«Le nouveau Shérif, hein? J'ai eu de bons retours vous concernant.», dit-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

«Oh! Merci! Je viens juste d'arriver de San Francisco. Le changement a été rapide, mais l'ambiance tranquille de la petite ville me plait pour le moment. », répondit Stiles.

Nouveau en ville. Ça pouvait définitivement marcher. «Avez-vous déjà eu la chance d'aller au Rosie? Ils vont le meilleur café de cette ville.»

«Pas encore.», fit l'autre, souriant en coin.

«Bien, je viens juste de finir la réunion parent-professeur, si vous voulez—»

«Oh! Vous avez déjà fini?» Stiles frotta timidement l'arrière de sa nuque. «Je sais que je suis en retard, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai essayé, mais on a eu une chaîne d'accidents ridicules sur la route principale et on a eu besoin de tout l'effectif disponible pour—»

L'ébène cligna des yeux. Il avait manqué quelque chose.

«Nous pourrions en discuter autour d'un café?», dit le brun, commençant à rougir. Derek pensa que les rougeurs sur ses joues lui allaient bien, celles-ci faisant leur chemin vers sa nuque, lui donnant envie de savoir jusqu'où iront-elles. «Je veux dire, um, c'est bizarre, on dirait un rencard? Pas que je ne voudrais pas aller à un rencard avec vous, mais il y'a ce truc, avec la réunion parents et...professeurs..»

«Votre—»

«Mon fils? Il est dans votre classe n'est-ce pas, il vient d'être transféré? C'est aussi une des raisons de mon retard, j'étais en train de me faire hurler dessus par Harris sur combien je suis un père terrible durant vingt minutes, de l'autre côté du campus. »

«Votre fils.», souffla faiblement l'ébène. Stiles était un parent. Et il était là pour la réunion.

«Ouais. Bronisław? Il a été transféré dans votre classe il y'a genre, deux semaines?»

«Oui.» Derek avait préparé tout un speech, rempli de phrases encourageantes et positives tout en étant fermes, comme _il_ est _intelligent et créatif mais il a besoin d'un exutoire_. Il allait également mentionner le fait qu' _il un comportement perturbateur en classe, quel comportement adopte-t-il lorsqu'il est à la maison?_ Mais le professeur avait complètement oublié tout ça, ne pouvant actuellement ne serait-ce qu'aligner deux mots.

Stiles expira et fit quelques pas dans la classe, ignorant délibérément les chaises que le professeur avait installé pour les parents et s'assit à l'un des bancs—conçu pour les enfants. Il pouvait à peine tenir sur la petite chaise, ses membres dépassant de partout. «Comment il se débrouille? Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui, le déménagement était si soudain, vous savez, avant il avait tout ses amis alors que maintenant..», sa voix s'estompa et il mordit sa lèvre.

«Bron est vraiment intelligent.», dit finalement Derek. «Cependant, vous avez raison, il a des difficultés à se faire des amis.»

Le brun soupira, se massant les tempes. «Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal.»

L'ébène s'installa sur le bureau à côté de celui de son interlocuteur, observant la manière dont les sourcils de Stiles se froncent d'inquiétude. Il était clair qu'il aimait son fils et voulait faire de son mieux pour lui. «Ecoutez, vous êtes père. Vous êtes inquiet. Le fait que vous vous inquiétez de ça prouve que vous faites les choses bien vous savez? Personne n'est parfait.»

«Le déménagement et commencer ce nouveau boulot en tant que Shérif, c'est beaucoup—»

«Bron est un bon gamin.», fit Derek. «Il assurera.»

Stiles lui adressa un sourire radieux.

* * *

«Je sais ce que tu fais.», lui dit Bron lors de la récréation du lendemain. Il était resté à l'écart tandis que ses camarades se ruaient dehors.

«Pardon?», demanda Derek, haussant les sourcils.

«Tu ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous avec mon père.», répondit le garçon, pointant l'ébène du doigt.

«Je ne—pourquoi penses-tu cela?»

Le petit roula des yeux. «Les adultes pensent qu'ils sont si intelligents. Il avait un air dégoûtant sur le visage lors du petit-déjeuner, et quand je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'il avait il m'a répondu qu'il allait sortir avec toi parce que tu es génial et que tu es _un professeur génial qui croit en moi—_ »

«Je crois en toi.», insista le plus âgé, se retenant de lui demander qu'avait dit Stiles à son propos. Celui-ci avait accepté de prendre un café cette après-midi, mais il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous.

«Non, pas du tout.», fit Bron. «Tu me détestes. Tous mes professeurs me détestent.»

«Je ne déteste aucun de mes élèves.», dit honnêtement Derek. Bron est difficile, oui, mais c'est un enfant. Chaque enfant est unique. Il avait organisé quelques activités pratique ce matin, introduisant ses élèves à la kinesthésie, et il avait remarqué qu'un rictus était apparu sur le visage de Bron, celui-ci ayant fini de construire sa tour en premier.

«Peu importe, il veut probablement juste sortir avec vous parce que vous être mon professeur.», lâcha l'enfant.

Le coeur de Derek se serra un peu.

«Il déteste le café.», continua Bron. «Vous comptez y aller après les cours, n'est-ce pas?» Il dévisagea l'homme de haut en bas, avant de rire un peu. «Psh. Bonne ressembles à un bûcheron qui n'a pas pris de douche depuis trois mois. Dégoûtant.» Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit la cour de récréation en sifflotant.

L'ébène tira sur sa chemise à carreau, fronçant les sourcils. C'était un cadeau de Cora pour son anniversaire il y a quelques années _—_ elle est un peu vieille, mais confortable et c'est une de ses chemises préférées. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'air sale?

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et réalisa avec horreur que sa barbe _était_ assez fournie; en effet, il ressemblait à un bûcheron. Super.

Après les cours, Derek fila chez lui prendre une douche, frottant vigoureusement son corps pour le débarrasser de toute impureté et rasa complètement son visage. Il passa sa main sur son menton désormais lisse; la sensation était étrange, mais il se sentait plus confiant.

Des vêtements un peu plus formels à ceux qu'il portait d'habitude se trouvaient au fond de son placard; il trouva une chemise habillée et un pantalon qu'il enfila. Il était déjà presque l'heure de rejoindre Stiles chez Rosie.

Celui-ci était déjà installé avec une tasse, lisant quelque chose sur son téléphone. L'ébène s'installa à côté de lui. «Hey», dit-il. «Désolé, je suis en retard, je _—_ »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, clignant des yeux. «—Derek!», fit-il, après un moment. «Tu, uh—Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.»

«Ouais, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas rasé.», répondit maladroitement l'ébène, se sentant embarrassé de son désormais visage de bébé.

«Est-ce que tu vas à genre, une réunion ou quelque chose après? Je te retiens?»

«Non, non, j'ai juste—», il jeta un coup d'oeil à la tenue du brun; celui-ci portait un t-shirt avec un Yoda imprimé dessus ainsi qu'un jeans. «Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un bûcheron crasseux?»

Stiles recracha un peu de sa boisson, sa nuque devenant rouge. «Je, ah, okay. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un mauvais style. Tu es bien comme ça aussi !», il tendit la main afin de toucher le visage de Derek, mais se ravisa, agrippant la table à la place.

«Merci?» Aussi? Est-ce qu'il… Aimait sa barbe ou quelque chose du genre?

La bouche du Shérif s'ouvrit. «Oh non. Tu es habillé comme ça parce que _c'est_ un rencard— Je—J'ai l'air d'un plouc!»

«Non, non, tu es très bien.», dit Derek. Le t-shirt semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours; il faisait petit sur le brun, étant étiré autour de ses épaules et de ses bras, mais l'effet global était...agréable. «Alors c'est un rencard.», fit-il, satisfait, se penchant un peu plus sur sa chaise. «Bien.»

L'autre se mit à rire. D'un bon rire, comme empli de joie, sa tête se secouant légèrement, tandis que son corps entier était parcouru de soubresauts. C'était contagieux, puisque le professeur rit à son tour alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps.

Il avait oublié combien c'était amusant de discuter avec quelqu'un pour qui il avait de l'intérêt; un autre adulte qui riait à ses blagues, ce dernier lui faisant des blagues à son tour. Des blagues salaces, aussi, suivies d'un clin d'oeil coquin, rendant Derek fébrile au niveau des genoux.

Le café (que Stiles aimait beaucoup) se transforma en un dîner, et ils continuèrent à parler longtemps même lorsque le repas fut terminé. L'ébène se sentait comme s'il avait couru un kilomètre en une minute—Stiles était très énergique, tellement drôle, et faisait battre le coeur du plus vieux à une vitesse folle lorsqu'il mettait sa main sur la sienne.

«Oh, il est déjà cinq heure.», souffla le brun avec déception, regardant l'heure sur son portable. «Je dois aller chercher Bron au club des nerds.»

«Le club des nerds?»

Le Shérif gloussa. «Um, je veux dire, j'oublie toujours le nom du programme. Il va au centre de jeunesse de la ville après l'école, et ils font toutes sortes d'expériences scientifiques; construire des robots, larguer des pastèques depuis des bâtiments afin de tester la gravité, ce genre de trucs. J'ai de la chance que le bus scolaire ait un arrêt là-bas; c'est vraiment un très bon programme, et Bron l'aime, ce qui est génial, car si je n'ai pas un jour de congé comme aujourd'hui, je rentre du travail plutôt tard.»

Derek hocha la tête. Il était plus qu'impressionné par le dévouement de Stiles à Bron et ce que celui-ci aime; il était d'ailleurs sûr que les farces du petit garçon n'étaient qu'à cause du déménagement. Les changements soudains, etc. Tout devrait se régler en un rien de temps.

«C'était amusant. On devrait recommencer.», fit-il.

«Absolument!», répondit l'autre. «Bien, j'y vais! Bye!» Il se pencha en avant et embrassa rapidement l'ébène; c'était rapide et doux, le toucher était léger. Ce geste semblait si naturel qu'il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

«Est-ce qu'il vient juste—»

«De t'embrasser. Yep.», répondit Rosie, lui lançant un regard au-dessus de son magazine tandis qu'elle se trouvait derrière le comptoir. «Ton petit-ami est mignon, Derek.»

Petit-ami, pensa ce dernier pour lui-même, souriant. Ça sonnait bien.

* * *

Plus tard, tandis qu'il s'occupait des ajustements de dernière minutes de ses cours de la semaine, il reçut un appel. Il était presque neuf heures du soir, et personne n'appelait si tard en dehors de ses soeurs, alors il décrocha.

«Hey», dit-il, sans regarder l'écran, s'attendant à entendre la voix de Laura ou de Cora au bout du fil.

«Um. Salut? C'est Stiles. On, er, a eu un rencard cet après-midi.»

«Hey», répéta Derek d'un ton complètement différent, s'asseyant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le baiser lui revenant en mémoire.

«Alors, uh, j'essayais de décider qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire et je n'ai pas réalisé ce que j'avais fait genre, jusqu'à ce que j'aille récupérer Bron et que je le fasse dîner. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message à propos de ça, mais c'est un peu, tu vois, et puis je n'arrivais pas à choisir le bon emoji—»

«Oh?» Le coeur de l'ébène se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement. Stiles était-il entrain d'annuler leur prochain rendez-vous?

«Je t'ai embrassé, et je suis désolé. Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est que c'est juste venu spontanément pendant que je m'en allais, comme si nous étions ensemble, mais nous ne le sommes pas. Alors je comprendrais totalement si tu es ébranlé et que tu ne veuilles plus me voir—»

Le plus vieux se mit à rire. «Le baiser était agréable, Stiles. J'ai été un peu surpris, oui, mais dans le domaine du premier-rencard-baiser, je pense que c'était… Un sept.»

«Un sept.», répéta le brun dans un souffle. «Tu l'as aimé.»

«Oui. Si tu n'étais pas parti en courant, j'aurais pu t'embrasser plus longtemps, et ça aurait été un dix.»

«La prochaine fois.», répondit l'autre. «On pourrait—est-ce que tu veux qu'on se fasse, genre, un vrai dîner et un film?»

«Bien sûr. Vendredi?»

«Oh. Bron et moi allons choisir une citrouille pour Halloween ce jour-là—tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux!»

Derek entendit du bruit en arrière-plan. «Non non non, papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«J'invite Mr Hale à notre tradition de la citrouille. Ça va être marrant!»

Il eut un lourd gémissement. «Mais Pa— _paa_ , c'est une tradition de Stilinski, il n'en est pas un...» le reste de la phrase fut perdue dans un bruit étouffé; Le Shérif avait posé sa main sur son téléphone.

Le professeur tenait maladroitement son téléphone; il ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre leur dispute, mais il était évident que Bron ne voulait pas de lui là-bas. Il était prêt à dire à Stiles qu'il ne voulait pas s'introduire dans sa vie de famille lorsque ce dernier reprit la ligne.

«Hey, Der— _Bron, je t'ai dit que l'heure du coucher était dépassée! Go!_ —désolé pour ça. Okay, on se voit vendredi. Ça va être génial.»

* * *

En classe durant le cours d'art le jour suivant, Bron captait l'attention de Derek avant de très lentement et méthodiquement donner un coup dans le pot de paillettes de Jill, renversant le contenu de celui-ci sur le sol, comme un chat mécontent.

Derek le fit rester en classe alors que ses camarades sortaient de celle-ci pour profiter de leur récréation. «Hey, j'aime vraiment ton père, alors si tu

»

«Bien, il ne t'aime pas de toute façon.», répondit l'enfant, lui tirant la langue.

«Quoi?» Il cligna des yeux. Ce matin Stiles lui avait envoyé une chaîne de messages comportant des emojis de différentes formes de citrouilles, lui disant qu'il était impatient de sortir à nouveau avec lui.

«Il embrasse des gens tout le temps. Il pense que je ne le sais pas, mais quand on vivait à San Francisco, il sortait beaucoup dehors.», expliqua le garçon avec insistance. «Par exemple, à chaque fois que je restais avec mon oncle Scott et ma tante Kira, ils disaient que mon père avait besoin d'un "temps-d'adulte", et je savais ce que ça voulait dire.»

«Okay?» Alors Stiles avait eu des rendez-vous avec d'autres personnes, ce qui était normal.

«Il se lassera de toi au bout d'une semaine.», dit Bron, croisant les bras.

Derek ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait une bataille de regards avec un 3rd Grade. «On va voir ça.», répondit-il.

* * *

«Monsieur, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir.», fit le gardien avec de gros yeux. «Veuillez vous rendre à l'accueil et payer les dommages que vous avez causé aux citrouilles avec Stacey.»

«Bien», grogna Derek, debout au milieu de plusieurs citrouilles écrasées. Grinçant des dents, il pensa que Bron était juste entrain d'extérioriser à sa manière le fait que son père ait un rencard parmi tous les changements auxquelles il devrait déjà faire face.

Ce gosse était _un petit con._

L'ébène ne comprenait pas. Il avait été plus que gentil avec lui, allant même jusqu'à changer son programme scolaire afin d'y intégrer plus d'activités manuelles et d'expériences, pourtant, Bron ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Et ce rendez-vous—il avait passé du bon temps, et il pensait que Stiles et Bron aussi, qu'ils avaient tissés un lien—enfin jusqu'à ce que l'enfant demande à son père d'aller voir une citrouille dans la rangée suivante, avant de se mettre à sauter sur toutes celles qui entouraient le professeur pour ensuite fuir, laissant ce dernier prendre toute la responsabilité à sa place.

«Monsieur—»

Dans la rangée d'à côté, Bron avait rejoint son père et lui avait prit la main. Levant les yeux il croisa le regard de l'ébène, lui adressant un sourire narquois.

«Monsieur, vous devez partir—»

«J'y vais, j'y vais.», grogna à nouveau Derek, se laissant docilement escorter à l'extérieur.

Il rejoignit sa voiture et envoya un message à Stiles, _quelque chose est arrivé, désolé, on remet ça à plus tard?_

* * *

Les rendez-vous qui suivirent furent quelque peu meilleurs. Ils étaient allés en randonnée le week-end suivant—une suggestion de Derek, il aimait les montages, et il adorait partager ses passions. Stiles n'était pas tellement à l'aise avec la hauteur et les sentiers raides, mais ils avaient tout de même passé un bon moment. L'ébène s'était même laissé tirer hors du chemin afin de se faire embrasser, et embrasser, et embrasser entre les arbres. Ils étaient aussi sortis au cinéma voir un film—quelque chose de terrible avec des explosions, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, si ce n'est celui d'embrasser Stiles à l'arrière de la salle.

Il se sentait comme un adolescent avec Stiles, comme si chaque crush qu'il n'avait jamais eu était multiplié par mille. Derek savait qu'il tombait amoureux du brun, plus ils passaient de temps ensembles, et plus il aimait la façon dont les yeux de Stiles s'illuminent quand il parlait d'assembler certains détails ensemble pour une affaire, lorsqu'il faisait des découvertes dans celle-ci, mais il aimait également cette lueur dans son regard alors qu'il parlait de son fils avec toute son affection. Il aimait l'enchaînement rapide des paroles de Stiles, sa facilité à rire, l'aura qu'il dégageait dans une pièce.

Malheureusement, Bron persistait à respirer l'hostilité envers Derek, et ce quoiqu'il fasse. L'ébène tenta d'organiser un dîner avec Stiles et Bron, préparant même les fameuses lasagnes Hale et autre, mais tout tourna au désastre. Le brun s'avéra allergique au sulfite contenu dans le vin qu'il avait apporté, entraînant le refus du plus petit de manger quoique ce soit de rouge cette semaine. Celui-ci avait piqué une grosse colère, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

«Désolé pour ça.», dit Stiles. «Ce serait probablement mieux que tu t'en ailles—je vais juste lui faire des mac-and-cheese* et on va faire un puzzle ensemble—ça l'a toujours calmé.»

«C'est ma faute, pas vrai.», répondit calmement Derek.

Le brun regarda ses pieds un instant, puis se remit à parler. «Je suis désolé. Je pensais que Bron était prêt pour que je me remette à avoir des rendez-vous—ça fait quelque année que je n'en ai pas eu, tu sais, mais je pense qu'il se remémore de mauvais souvenirs des tentatives précédentes. Un an après m'être séparé de sa mère, je n'étais pas dans une bonne situation et ça n'a pas été bon pour nous deux—»

«Je comprends.», fit l'ébène.

«Je suis désolé», répéta Stiles. «Je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner.»

Derek hocha la tête, le poids de ces simples mots pensant lourd sur lui. Le plus jeune l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir, et il ressenti réellement ce geste comme un—au revoir.

* * *

La vie continue. Le mois d'octobre devint celui de novembre. Pour une raison quelconque Derek pensa que Bron lui rappellerait sa rupture en classe, extrêmement fier de lui à ce propos. Cependant, il ne la mentionna jamais. Les farces se calmèrent, surtout lorsque Jill se vengea de l'enfant en mettant de la colle sur la chaise de ce dernier, ce qui fit redouter l'ébène d'une guerre imminente, mais étonnamment une fois l'incident clos, les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Le professeur pouvait voir beaucoup de facettes de Stiles se refléter en Bron, ce qu'il trouvait attachant mais qui en même temps lui rappelait que le brun lui manquait. Mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux; Le jeune homme n'était pas prêt pour à nouveau avoir un rencard avec lui, et il ne voulait plus le voir. Et bien que cette pensée rendit lourd le coeur de l'ébène, il continua sa leçon comme si de rien n'était.

L'école avait organisé une vente caritative à l'occasion de Thanksgiving—collecte de fonds ainsi que de la nourriture non-périssable, et Derek avait trouvé une idée très spéciale pour cette année. Habituellement, l'école chargeait quelques classes de faire des sculptures de papier-mâché et de les vendre, cependant, l'ébène était certain que ses élèves pouvaient trouver quelque chose de mieux.

Il choisit quelques-uns de ses étudiants les plus brillants; c'est-à-dire Bron et quelques autres qui étaient en avance sur leur module de math, et les laissa tout planifier. Allant de l'achat du matériel artistique et combien cela coûtera et que devront faire leurs camarades. Les enfants étaient totalement excités à ce sujet, et encore davantage lorsqu'ils furent en charge du budget.

«Merci Mr Hale .», dit Bron, lançant un regard étrange à Derek lorsqu'il fut nommé à la tête du projet—par les autres élèves.

«Les autres enfants t'ont choisi, je n'ai rien fait.», répondit l'adulte, se sentant tout de même fier du garçon.

«Mais merci.», répéta doucement l'enfant.

L'ébène lui donna doucement une tape sur l'épaule et retourna à son bureau. Bron le suivit du regard pendant ce temps-là, avant que ses yeux marrons se perdent dans ses pensées.

A la récréation, tandis que les étudiants se dépêchent de sortir, Bron ne bougea pas. «Mr Hale.», commença-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

«Oui?»

«Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé.», commença rapidement le plus petit. «J'ai été—Je le suis toujours, je crois, mais j'essaye—Je veux dire, je suis un abruti. Avec vous. Et vous avez juste essayé d'être gentil, avec moi, et mon père, et—ouais. Je suis désolé pour les paillettes, le pantalon de Larry et les citrouilles—»

«C'est bon, Bron.», répondit gentillement le professeur. «Je sais que c'est difficile, surtout avec autant de changements dans ta vie. Venir d'une grande ville jusqu'à la nôtre qui est considérablement plus petite a vraiment dû être compliqué, et laisser tous tes amis aussi.»

«J'ai été méchant avec vous, et j'ai dit beaucoup de choses—Je veux juste que mon père soit heureux, vous savez? Mais je—j'ai tout gâché.»

«Ce n'est pas ta faute.», dit Derek. «Ton père et moi—il a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, c'est tout.»

«Mais—»

«Vas t'amuser.», fit l'ébène, montrant la porte où attendaient Jill et Kyle d'un mouvement de tête. «Tu vas rater ta pause.»

Bron le surprit lorsque celui-ci l'enlaça fermement, passant ses bras autour de Derek. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, lui tapotant doucement le dos avant de le retourner. «Vas-y.», souffla-t-il.

«Vous devriez l'appeler quand même ! Vous lui manquez.», lança Bron avec espoir avant de s'échapper par la porte.

* * *

Derek n'appella pas. C'était une fin définitive, une bonne rupture dans les règles. Pas besoin de rendre tout cela bizarre.

* * *

L'ébène revenait de la pause déjeuner lorsqu'il aperçut ses élèves rangés devant sa classe. Il leur adressa un sourire, inséra sa clé dans la serrure et tira.

La porte refusait fermement de s'ouvrir. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les professeurs à proximité semblaient eux aussi avoir le même problème, vu leur perplexité et leur incapacité à ouvrir leur propre salle de classe.

«Qu'est-ce que—» Derek fit une nouvelle tentative, et il put ainsi voir les traces luisantes de— «Colle?», s'exclama-t-il, se tournant vers ses étudiants. «Qui a fait ça?»

Ces derniers gardaient le silence, tout en dégageant la vue vers le fond du rang.

Bron lui sourit effrontément, tenant une bouteille de colle dans une de ses mains.

Le professeur soupira. «Tu sais, ce que tu as fait n'est pas rien, Bron, de plus que cela affecte notre heure de cours. Je vais devoir t'envoyer dans le bureau du principal, et appeler ton—»

Le plus petit souriait déjà.

«—père.», fini l'adulte, secouant la tête.

Après qu'il eu fini de mettre de l'ordre dans sa classe - heureusement Erica était libre pour les surveiller pendant qu'ils faisaient l'exercice de lecture, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Bron était assis sur la chaise à l'extérieur du bureau, balançant ses jambes gaiement. «Hi, Mr Hale.», dit ce dernier.

«Bron.», répondit l'autre.

«Je pense que c'est à vous de voir pour ma punition, la Principale Martin a dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'être suspendu, mais je me suis proposé pour vous aider après l'école, pour le nettoyage et d'autres trucs, ou peu importe ce dont vous avez besoin. Elle discute avec mon père maintenant.»

«Bien.», fit Derek. «À quoi tu pensais au juste?»

Le garçon haussa les épaules. «Bah, vous ne l'avez pas appelé! Alors que je vous avais dit de le faire!»

«Juste parce que—»

La porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles qui riait doucement. «Merci Lyds, à plus.», dit-il, faisant un signe de la main. «Oh, hey Derek.»

«Hey», répondit l'ébène, s'attendant à ce que cela devienne bizarre, mais il n'en fut rien.

Le brun donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils. «De la superglue dans les serrures, sérieux, mec? Combien de bouteilles tu as dû utiliser?»

«Beaucoup, papa, beaucoup...»

Le Shérif rit à nouveau.

«Ce n'est pas drôle.», souffla Derek, exaspéré. «Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte.»

«Vraiment le dur à cuir?»

Il fallut plusieurs essais avant que l'ébène ne puisse rentrer entièrement sa clé et tirer, mais soyons réaliste, c'était bien dix bonnes minutes de cours de perdues pour tout le monde, car tous les professeurs et les concierges ont été appelés pour aider à régler le problème. Ce n'était pas aussi agaçant qu'il avait voulu le faire croire, malgré le fait qu'il était juste nerveux tandis que les papillons dans son estomac devenaient détraqués lorsqu'il regardait Stiles.

Ce dernier croisa son regard, ses prunelles brunes chaleureuses s'allumèrent et il sourit un peu, sa bouche se courbant comme s'il ne pouvait résister.

«C'est bon de te voir.», tenta le plus grand. «Comment—Comment vas-tu?»

«Bien.», répondit le brun. «Et toi?»

Bron grogna en se levant, avant de se placer derrière son père pour le pousser en avant, droit sur Derek. «C'est stupide! Vous êtes _tellement_ stupides! Vous vous aimez l'un l'autre, okay! Soyez juste dégueu et heureux à nouveau.»

«Quoi—»

«Bron, vraiment—»

«J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, okay! Et je m'en fiche si tu sors avec des gens papa, j'veux dire, j'ai l'habitude, mais Mr Hale te rend heureux et il est… plutôt cool, j'imagine.»

L'ébène sentit son visage se réchauffer alors qu'il recula un peu, pour ne plus se retrouver poitrine-contre-poitrine avec Stiles.

«Vraiment?», le brun tourna son regard vers lui. «Tu penses qu'il est cool?»

Le plus jeune secoua la tête. «Non. Il est l'opposé de cool. Il porte genre, des pulls de grand-père et il oublie toujours où sont ses lunettes, même quand elles sont sur sa tête. Mais c'est un bon gars. Et un bon professeur.», s'exprima celui-ci, avant de lui sourire.

«Merci, Bron.», gloussa Derek. «Alors, um, café?»

«J'adorerais.», répondit Stiles.

* * *

C'était le grand festival que l'école organisée pour la récolte de fond de Thanksgiving, où tous les élèves présentaient combien ils avaient amassé jusqu'à lors.

L'auditorium de l'établissement était bourré d'étudiants; ils allaient bientôt annoncer les gagnants qui avaient récolté le plus d'argent, et Derek avait oublié qu'il gardait les trophées dans sa salle de classe, alors il retourna dans celle-ci pour les récupérer—avec de l'aide, évidemment.

«On a encore du temps.», dit Stiles, attirant l'ébène vers lui pour un autre baiser. Il était perché sur le bureau de celui-ci, prenant la place de la paperasse et des bibelots qui se retrouvèrent au sol et dont le plus grand n'avait aucune envie de ramasser.

Le brun était absolument irrésistible. Derek gémit, sa main parcourant le dos de son partenaire jusqu'en bas, les rapprochant fermement. Stiles répondit avec la même ferveur, plaçant ses jambes autour de la taille du professeur, alignant ainsi leurs corps, approfondissant leur baiser—

La porte s'ouvrit. «Hey, Mr Hale , avez-vous besoin d'aide avec les trophées—EWWW!»

Les deux adultes se séparèrent, retenant leur souffle, tandis qu'ils se tournèrent vers Bron qui se trouvait à l'entrée avec une grimace dégoûtée.

«Vraiment? Vous n'avez pas pu attendre que la fête soit finie? Sérieusement.», fit ce dernier, roulant des yeux. Il s'avança vers la boîte près de la porte où se trouvait les trophées et l'attrapa. «Vous feriez mieux de vous sortir ça de la tête, parce que vous n'allez pas être dégoûtant à la maison ce soir. Mr Hale m'a promis de me montrer comment travailler avec des circuits.» le garçon leur lança un regard sévère et parti sans un mot.

Derek toussa. «C'est vrai, je l'ai fait.»

«Mais ce soir c'est la soirée Star Wars!» dit Stiles, donnant un léger coup de poing dans le torse de l'ébène. «T'es entrain de passer à côté de notre marathon de films pour faire le geek avec mon fils?»

«...Oui?»

L'autre se mit à rire. «Okay.» Il attira le plus vieux à lui pour un autre baiser, doux et plein de promesses.

* * *

*cure-pipe: Je vous invite à aller sur google image pour savoir ce que c'est ;) (et non ce n'est pas ce que vous pouvez imaginer!)

*3rd Grade: Cela correspond normalement au CE2 pour la France, et troisième primaire pour la Belgique.

*Fuck the police: Petit jeu de mot que j'ai préféré garder en anglais ;)

*mac-and-cheese: Simplement des macaronis au fromage !


End file.
